criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trish Colletti
Trish Colletti was the victim in Ghosts of The Past (Case #4 of Fario), prior to which she killed teenager Jennifer Carter in The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough). Profile Trish was a 22-year-old prisoner with black curly hair and blue eyes. She wears prisoner uniform. It is known that Trish's feet measured 10 inches and she was a smoker. Events of Case Criminal Case Trish is Raoul Colletti's daughter and used to assist her father in the Colletti butchery. She was also in a relationship with Raoul's apprentice, Raphael Soza. Trish was called into the investigation the moment Raoul informed Jones and the player she had the keys to the warehouse. All Trish made clear was that Jennifer was a flirt, and neither Trish nor Jennifer were friends. Trish was approached by the team a second time after the team found pages torn from Jennifer's diary in which Jennifer refused to talk to Raphael due to him being in a relationship with Trish. Trish did not like what the team asked her as Trish knew Raphael loved her and would never flirt with Jennifer. It was then revealed That Trish Coletti was the killer. Trish hated the victim because she made her father panic everytime he saw her at his shop. However when the victim slept with her boyfriend Raphael, she then decided to kill Jennifer by hitting her in the head with a blunt object, torturing her with cigarettes, butchered her like a pig, and selling her heart to her mother. Judge Hall sentenced her to life imprisonment with the possibility of parole in 40 years for the heinous kidnapping, torture, and murder. Murder details Trish was found dead laying on the floor of cold storage, naked, and cut open with her chest flesh and skin next to her. Andre discovered during the autopsy that she was slaped and that killer left trace of eggs on her face. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Sophia Carter, who was the elder sister of her victim, Jennifer Carter. Sophia was guilty of the gruesome murder when the killer's attributes incriminated her as a killer. On the start she refuse to confess but how player and Diego put pressure on her, she confess. When she found that Trish will be moved here, she couldn't let her go easily and enjoy by State budget. She borrows Julia's car, stole Mason's key and goes to action. After SWAT truck bumped into the meadow she help her to "escape". Sophia used her sleeping pills to drug her and then when she woke up in the cold storage room she cuted her chest. On the trial she find herself quilty and she said that she didn'n knew what happened to her in that moments. Due to murder Judge York sentance her to life in jail. Trivia *Trish's physical appearance seems to be slightly different in the mobile variant of Criminal Case *In the mobile variant of Criminal Case, Trish's facial expression changes in the "Suspects" section of the case screen after Chapter 3. *Trish is one of the characters to physically appear in two different seasons. Case appearances *Grim Butcher The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough) *to Ashes Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; on a clue) *Ghosts of The Past (Case #4 of Fario)